The Prince of Tennis in Rikkaidai
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Ryoma hasn't touched his racket in over a year since a certain person's death. What happens if he returns to Japan as a freshman in Rikkadai? What if he wasn't as cocky and smart-mouthed as everyone thought? -Pairings undecided, but it might as well be Ryoma/All.-
1. Chapter One: Change

**Chapter One: Change**

In America, there was one school that was continuiously being talked about in the newspaper, radio, tennis magazines, internet, and television. That school was St. Nobellia, located in California and famed throughout the US. The reason was: the captain and vice-captain for their tennis club were prodigies who had been winning championships in the high school section, despite their young age.

The captain, Echizen Ryoma, was the son of the legendary Samurai Nanjirou and a winner of four consecutive tennis championships in high school tennis tournaments. Kevin Smith, childhood friends with Ryoma, was the vice-captain. Just as Ryoma, he had been winning championships meant for high schoolers as well. Their manager, Haru Tachibana, had been childhood friends with both Ryoma and Kevin and had, as you could say, been the reason both prodigies tried so hard in tennis.

Because of these three, their school was able to participate in tennis championships for the high school section. They were able to take the championship three years in a row. This landed their school's tennis club in the tennis magazines and even had them featured on television.

Kevin, having sued his father for child abuse, stayed with Ryoma's family until the case had been closed. Being childhood friends, Ryoma, as well as his family, welcomed Kevin with open arms. Echizen Rinko, Ryoma's mother, handled Kevin's case during his stay.

Haru Tachibana was Ryoma's neighbor. They had been friends ever since they could remember, and would usually have tennis matches with each other. Though Haru hadn't been the best tennis player, Ryoma didn't mind. Haru created Ryoma and Kevin's, as well as the entire tennis club's training menu. It was hard and grueling, maybe even questionable, but no one complained. They knew better than that. Haru, no matter how idiotic he sometimes acted, was always right.

The three of them spent their days happily playing tennis. An unbreakable bond formed between the three. Life was flowing smoothly for them until a certain incident. That horrific incident changed everything.

Haru, Kevin, and Ryoma were walking home from a celebration held by the tennis club for their victory in a tournament. A truck almost killed Ryoma, if it weren't for Haru. Haru saw the truck coming. The truck was unstable and driving uncoordinately, indicating it was a drunk driver. He pushed Ryoma out of the way, a moment before the truck hit.

Later, Haru was in the hospital smiling as if nothing had happened. He had lost part of his hearing in both ears and vision in his left eye. He broke an arm and a leg and was now bedridden.

Traumatized, Kevin and Ryoma quit tennis and spent all their time with Haru in the hospital. Though, after a few months, Kevin rejoined the tennis club by Haru's request. Ryoma, however, became depressed and neglected school, sleep and food. He even tried to commit suicide four times, all failing.

After a whole six months of staying in the hospital, Haru's health steadily decreased. He began coughing and vomitting blood. Ryoma spent everyday with Haru as if it were his last, until Haru had finally died.

On his last day, Haru said, "_Ryoma, stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you for what happened that night. Keep walking, no matter what happens._"

His last words to Ryoma were: "_Never stop, never lose, always win._"

With that, Haru died in his hospital bed, his once warm hand still in Ryoma's own. Afterwards, Ryoma began eating correctly and living life normally.

But ever since Haru's death, Ryoma had never touched his racket once.

Instead of attending normal school, he was home tutored. "_Going to that school... reminds me too much of Haru..._" Ryoma had thought before deciding to be home tutuored.

Kevin continued to attend St. Nobellia and lead them to victory. He left the captain seat open, for everyone was too loyal to Ryoma to try to take his spot as the captain.

* * *

Ryoma sat in his room listening to his Ipod when his father opened the door abruptly.

"Ryoma! Pack up, we've decided to move back to Japan!" he yelled as he tossed a pile of papers in the room.

Ryoma shrugged and picked up the pile.

"What are these for?" he questioned. His father stuck a finger in his ear, much to Ryoma's annoyance.

"Those are all the schools in Japan you can attend. I don't want to home school you anymore." Then, he left, slamming the door shut.

Ryoma sighed; his father was always like that. Full of suprises, and unreasonable. He looked through titles quickly.

_Seishun Gakuen, Hyotei Academy, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, Fudomine Middle School_

"Hmm..." he thought carefully. He narrowed it down to two schools.

Seishun Gakuen, the school his father went to. Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, the school famous for it's tennis club.

Hard choices. The last one sounded tempting, but the first one was the one his father attended when he was younger.

"Dad, can I decide when we get there?" Ryoma asked loudly.

No answer.

"I'll take your silence as a yes!"

Silent...

Ryoma shrugged. Oh well, so be it.

He began packing all his clothes until he stumbled upon his old tennis racket. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get rid of his racket. It was as if he and it shared an invisible bond.

He decided to leave it in his room and abandon it. Not like he needed it anymore, right? It had been a year since he so much as touched it.

* * *

The next day, Ryoma, Nanako, Rinko and Nanjirou were on the flight to Japan. Ryoma was sleeping, Nanako was knitting, Rinko was reading, and Nanjirou was staring outside the window.

The next few hours were of complete silence. Ryoma picked up his cell phone and sent a quick text.

_-Kevin, I'm almost in Japan now. I'm trying to decide between two schools to go to. Seishun Gakuen, the school my father went to, or Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, the school famous for it's tennis club? What do you think?-_

He clicked his phone shut and tucked it back into his pocket after he sent it.

After a few more hours, they arrived in Japan.


	2. Chapter Two: The Beginning

**Chapter Two: The Beginning**

"Watch out!" a man yelled as he speeded through the road.

Today just wasn't Ryoma's day. First, he was woken up early by his father and had to eat an **American **breakfast. Then, he had to visit two of his potential schools, courtesy of his father.

Now, he was almost crushed flat by a man who was obviously speeding through the road on his bike.

**CRASH**

Ryoma blinked, trying to recall what happened and how he got in this horrible position.

First, his father had woken him up early by pulling his blanket off the bed, also making him tumble down to the cold floor with it. After he reluctantly woke up, he came down stairs only to be greeted by an American styled breakfast. **American**. Everyone knew he loved Japanese cuisine, _especially_ Nanako and his mother.

The worst part was when the moment he stepped out the door, a man almost _crushed_ him with his _bike_.

"I-itai!" the other man complained, his voice snapping Ryoma out of his thoughts.

"O-oi, are you okay?" the older asked while offering a hand.

Ryoma took the hand and pulled himself up.

"I'm... fine," he answered, half lying. True, he could still walk, but he slightly twisted his ankle. Not that he'd show it, or anything.

The other man sighed in relief. "Thank god..."

"My name's Momoshiro Takeshi, you can call me Momo." he began. It was only polite to introduce himself.

Ryoma cleaned some dirt off this shoulder and jeans.

"My name is Ryoma Echizen. You can call me Ryoma, Momo-san," he said in a hushed voice.

Momo blushed. He never noticed this before, but Ryoma was, in fact, _very _cute. The way his black hair was tinted green to his gold cat-like eyes, all his features were strikingly perfect.

"Well, Ryoma-san, i-it was nice m-meeting you," Momo stuttered nervously. He played with his fingers while staring at his feet, blushing in the process.

Ryoma chuckled. "It was nice meeting you too. And, if you're wearing that uniform, shouldn't you be in school by now?"

"A-ah!" Momo jumped onto his bike and slung his tennis bag over his shoulder.

"Bye Ryoma-san!"

Ryoma smirked a bit, seeing the other so nervous.

"If you don't hurry along, you'll be late to class!" he teased as the other pedaled away.

Momo waved his hand in the air, not looking back.

When Momo was out of sight, Ryoma sighed playfully.

'What an interesting boy' he thought, a mischievous smirk etching itself across his face.

* * *

Ryoma continued walking, no destination in particular. The streets were empty, with the exception of some adults passing by. It has been almost two months since the school year had started, so this was expected.

He stared into the infinitely blue sky. It was cloudless, with the exception of small puffs of white here and there. Looking into the sky always made him feel small, smaller than ever.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he heard a few voices behind him. He turned around and found a small smirk adorning his face.

**"Do you know where the train station is?" **asked a man in English. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, probably indicating he was a foreigner.

"Oishi! I don't know what he's saying!" complained a panicked red-head.

"I think he's asking for something..." followed a black haired boy.

The red haired boy walked up to the foreigner suspiciously.

"G-gomenesai! We can't speak or understand English well!" he cried out. He seemed bothered by the fact he couldn't understand what the foreigner was talking about.

Ryoma, feeling the need to step in, tapped on the foreigner's shoulder.

The blonde turned around and looked down. **"Short...****" **he thought.

**"Do you need anything?" **Ryoma spoke calmly, suprising the two younger boys behind beside him.

The older man cleared his throat with a slight cough. **"Yes, I was wondering where the train station was."**

**"Turn left at the corner, then go straight. Once you've made it to the bus stop, turn right, then go straight until you reach the train station." **Ryoma explained while using slight hand motions.

**"Ah, I see now. Thank you,"** the blonde said before turning around and leaving. Ryoma sighed; he was about to walk away when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Nee! You're really good at English Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed, bear hugging the poor 'Ochibi'.

"Can't...breath!" Ryoma struggled as he attempted to escape the other's grip.

"Eiji, you're crushing him!" Oishi began as he chopped Eiji's head lightly.

"G-gomenesai..." he pouted after letting go of Ryoma, who panted heavily.

"My name's Oishi Shuuichirou, and this is Kikumaru Eiji. You can call him Eiji," Oishi explained, pointing to Eiji and himself.

"Hello Oishi-san, Eiji-san, my name is Ryoma Echizen." Ryoma stated. He stared at their uniforms. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Eiji rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "We're in the tennis club, so our buchou made us buy some things."

"I see." Ryoma thought. He nodded.

"Gomenesai, I have to get going now." Ryoma bowed and apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Oishi assured before the other walked off, going the opposite direction.

* * *

Ryoma had been walking for a few hours trying to get himself acquainted with the area. It had been quite a while since he had left the house, seeing how he saw some students leaving already. On the way home, he accidentally got lost and ended up in front of Seishun Gakuen's school gate.

"Seishun Gakuen..." he whispered to himself. Well, since he was here, he might as well look around. 'Dad used to go here.' he thought.

As he walked through the gates, some girls began staring and pointing to him, whispering and taking pictures from time to time.

_"Is he a model?"_

_"Is that a girl?"_

_"He's so hot!"_

_"What a pretty face..."_

All whispers, even the most quiet, were all heard by Ryoma. He hated girls like this the most. Always asking annoying questions and trying to get close. It just annoyed him to no end.

Ignoring the girls, he immediately walked into the building. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found a certain room.

"Ah, here it is..." he thought before he knocked on the door.

There was a slight pause before he heard a voice. "Come in."

Pushing the door open, he walked in. He slowly closed the door behind himself.

Ryuuzaki looked up. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Ryoma?" she asked hesitantly.

Ryoma nodded and slightly smiled.

"Ah! I haven't seen you since you were 2 years old! What are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged him fiercely. She _had_ missed him, seeing how he was so adorable and innocent. _Nothing_ like his father.

"I've come here to inspect two potential schools I should attend. Either Seigaku or Rikkadai. Do you mind showing me around?" he asked, unintentionally giving her his famous puppy dog eyes.

"C-cute..." she thought, clearly shocked. He was really getting better at acting cute.

"Sure. Follow me"

* * *

After a short tour, Ryuuzaki abruptly stopped.

"Want to go visit the tennis club? We have some amazing tennis players here. Maybe you could help them out a bit?" she pleaded. Ryoma sighed. Even if he hadn't touched a racket in almost a year, or even stepped foot in a court, he'd do anything to make Ryuuzaki happy. She _did_ help him in tennis quite a lot of times, and she _was_ his father's friend.

"Alright, but just know that it'll be quick."

And so, the two made their way to the tennis courts with occasional talks about tennis grips. Standing in front of the courts, Ryoma and Ryuuzaki stared at the running regulars.

"N-no... more!" Eiji panted. Oishi attempted to laugh, sadly failing and, instead, coughing a bit.

"So tired..." Momo wheezed.

"Oishi, Eiji, Momo, an extra ten laps!" Tezuka yelled.

Momo sighed. Their buchou really was a cold, heartless, emotionless man.

"Tezuka, still being strict, as always!" Ryuuzaki laughed; she always found it amusing when Tezuka seemed cold and strict.

"I have to. If I don't, they would wreak havoc." he stated bluntly. He wasn't lying, if he wasn't strict, they _would_ become wild animals.

Ryoma chuckled, a smirk adorning his face. His voice caught everyone's attention.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, who is this?" Tezuka asked, his brow raised.

"This is Ryoma Echizen. he is the son of a very close friend." Ryuuzaki explained simply and quickly.

Ryoma stayed outside the courts, staring through the thin fence. "I can't..." he thought as he stared at the nets.

Eiji saw Ryoma staring through the fence and his eyes widened like saucers.

"Ah! Ryoma-san!" What are you doing here?" he questioned, running to the younger boy.

"Ah, Eiji-san. I came here to visit Ryuuzaki, one of my dad's close friends. I also came here to see is this school is fit for me to attend."

"Ah! Ryoma-san!" both Oishi and Momo exclaimed as they ran towards said person. Now all the regulars were curious, how did all three know this person?

"Ah, you've met before?" Ryuuzaki asked curiously. How did they meet him before she even knew he was back in Japan? How mysterious.

"Oishi and I met Ryoma-san when we were being questioned by a foreigner." Eiji said while jumping on Oishi's shoulder. Oishi nodded before smiling.

"And I met Ryoma-san when I..." he smiled, but slowly frowned and stared at his feet.

"And?" Inui asked, his notebook and pen ready.

"When he ran me over with his bike." Ryoma finished for him.

"Wah!" Eiji panicked. Momo. Ran. Over. A. Person.

"Accident! Accident!" Momo cried, trying to prove his innocence.

Ryoma chuckled again for the umpteenth time. Everyone stared at Ryoma, their mouths gaping and eyes wide open. Ryoma saw the stares and became cautious.

"W-what, do I have something on my face?" he asked, defending himself from nothing in particular.

"It's nothing.. but..." Oishi began.

"You're... cute..." Momo stuttered. He blushed after realizing what he had said.

"Yeah, I think Ochibi is a very cute girl!" Eiji supported Momo. Though, it was the truth. All the regular's nodded in agreement, with the exception of Tezuka.

Ryuuzaki covered her mouth with a hand while trying to suppress a laugh. Though, she sadly failed.

Ryoma stared at the regulars with disbelief. Did really look like a girl? Maybe he should cut his hair shorter, or maybe start drinking more milk to grow taller.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "All of you...Ryoma is a boy."

Everyone was shocked. They completely froze. A boy? Hell, Ryoma was cuter than any other girl they had ever seen in their entire lives!

"What's everyone looking at?" said a voice. Fuji walked towards the tennis courts and saw everyone gathering around Tezuka, Ryuuzaki, and another person, though the latter of the three couldn't be seen. Ryoma turned around, her eyes widened in shock. A small grin plastered itself across her face.

"Hey Fuji! We were just looking at-" before Oishi could continue, Ryoma dashed towards Fuji hugged him. He buried his head in the older's shirt.

"Ah, Ryoma?' Fuji asked. He felt Ryoma nod and clutch onto his shirt.

Everyone was once again shocked. Did Fuji know Ryoma?

"Fuji, how do you know Ryoma-san?" Momo hesitantly asked the sadistic brunette. Fuji looked at Momo, then Ryoma.

"Ryoma, you didn't tell them yet?" he asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"No?" Ryoma said, unaware of the consequences of that one word.

"Well? How do you know her-HIM. I mean him!" Oishi said, panicking at his mistake.

"Ah, Ryoma is my fiancee." Fuji said with a straight face. Ryoma comically fell on his face, and so did all the other regulars.

"But...But Ryoma's a guy!" Inui stated, pushing his glasses up. "Gay?"

Ryoma lightly chopped Fuji in the head. Fuji smiled cheerfully, humming a random song. "Just kidding!"

"Really now. Fuji-nii, you shouldn't lie like that!" Ryoma pouted.

" 'Fuji-nii'? Explain?" Tezuka asked.

"Fuji-nii's sister, Yumiko-nee, is dating my older brother. They're going to get married." Ryoma explained as Fuji nodded.

Fuji being taller than Ryoma, hugged the boy from the back. His arms rested on the smaller boy's shoulder and his chin rested on the top of this head.

"Ryoma, where's Kevin?" the brunette asked. Ryoma smiled a little.

"Kevin said he'd be coming to Japan in a month or so. It depends." he said.

Suddenly, Ryoma's phone rang.

Ryoma pressed his phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

**"Ryoma! How are you doing?"**

"Fine, I guess. Oh yeah, I met Fuji-nii today! In fact, he's here right now!"

**"Ah. Tell Fuji I said hi."  
**

"So did you need something?"

**"Yeah, I came to Japan today. I came a little to early, so I'm bored right now. Want to come home now?"**

"Sure!"

And with that, they both hung up.

Ryoma immediately turned to Fuji, who looked at him confused.

"Kevin just called me and he says hello. He told me he arrived in Japan today and that he was at my home. I have to go now."

Ryoma turned around and skipped off. Just before he was out of eyesight, he turned around and waved at Fuji.

"Oh yeah! You should come over and have dinner with me some time!" he asked. Fuji smiled.

"Yes. Perhaps later." Fuji responded. Ryoma then walked away.

* * *

"Seigaku. It's an okay school with an... interesting tennis team. Ryuuzaki and Fuji-nii are there, so it isn't all bad." Ryoma thought. "Oh well. Tomorrow, I'll visit Rikkaidai with Kevin later."

He skipped home, humming a certain song. A little later, the moment he opened the door to his house, Kevin came bursting through the door along with Karupin, welcoming him home.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys. This story might suck because I'm not really good at writing, but please don't flame me. I'll let you guys in on a really akward fact.**

**When I saw my first review, I jumped up and down and did a happy dance for a few minutes before returning to the computer to begin my next chapter. I'm a serious review-eater, I just love reviews! And when I was doing my dance, my sister was in the room the entire time, and I didn't know it...**

**Anyway, review, read, admire, DON'T FLAME. :) **


	3. Notice, SORRY!

Sorry, this isn't the chapter I promised... I have sad news...

THIS SORT OF SHIT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME! I was writing when my computer crashed, and it screwed up my flash drive that stored all my stories... IT SUCKS! I'm in the middle of retyping most of it, but it might take a while to finish. I promise I will post it as soon as I finish, which won't be very long since I'm already half way done with it. Sorry for the inconvenience, but this always seems to happen to me...


End file.
